camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kigawa
Kigawa is a Japanese camera maker. It appears at least as early as 1937 as Optochrom (オプトクローム社; on the markings observed, the company used the spelling "Optochrom", not "Optochrome") and used this name until at least 1941. In 1942 and 1943, it was using the name Kigawa Seimitsu Kōgaku Kikai Seizōsho (木川精密光学機械製造所, i.e. Kigawa precision machine factory). From 1946 (or earlier) until 1952, it was Kigawa Kōgaku K.K. (木川光学株式会社, Kigawa Optical Co, Ltd). In 1952, it is renamed Carl Kōgaku K.K. (カール光学株式会社). The company was based in Tokyo. Optochrom's address was Honchō 1–5, Nihonbashi-ku. In an advertisement in the February 1942 issue of Shashin Bunka (写真文化), Kigawa states that its first factory is in Oku, Arakawa, and its second in Nezu, Hongō; while distribution is from Optochrom's address. In 1951 Kigawa was at Yaekaki 28, Bunkyō-ku; Carl used the same address. Most of the cameras made by Optochrom and Kigawa have the brand name "Tsubasa". The Japanese word tsubasa, usually written 翼, means "wing" or "pair of wings"; but in the camera advertisements it has only been observed in katakana: ツバサ. (An advertisement in the April 1940 Asahi Camera shows a stylized bird of prey with outstretched wings.) On the cameras themselves the name is written in roman script, as either "Tsubasa" or "Tubasa"; these are merely alternative romanizations. (To the ears of English speakers the name starts with a "ts" rather than a simple "t" sound.) Advertisements during the Kigawa Seimitsu period name the sales company as Kikō Shōji (木光商事); the latter name clearly derives from Kigawa Kōgaku. The company also made some cameras with the name "Kiko". As Carl Kōgaku, the company produced cameras named "Carl" for a couple of years. 120 film 4.5×6 folders * Semi Chrome A (1937) * Semi Chrome B (1937–8) * Tsubasa Super Semi (1938–41) * Tsubasa II Super Semi (1940) * Tsubasa Nettar (1940) * Tsubasa Kiko III (1941) * Semi Kulax I and III (1941–2) * Kiko Semi (1942–4 and 1946) * Tsubasa Semi F1/F2/F3/I/II/III 6×6 folders * Gotex (1941–4) * Carl Six I/II * New Carl Six BI/BII/BIII 6×6 TLRs * Kikoflex * Tsubasaflex I/II/III/Junior * Grace Flex I/II 127 film 4×6.5 telescopic * Tsubasa Chrome (1937–8) and Tsubasa Chrome New (1938–9) 4×6.5 folder * Tsubasa Spring A or Tsubasa Spring or Tsubasa Spring Camera or Tsubasa A Chrome (1938–9) 3×4 * Baby Oso * Baby Chrome * Tsubasa Arawashi: this model appeared in a Japanese catalogue probably dating from 1942, with B-25-50-100 shutter and Lucomar f:6.3 lens, for ¥25, case for an extra ¥6.70 (catalogue page observed at a Yahoo Japan auction, all this is barely legible). Arawashi means "wild eagle" or "ace pilot"; it can be written as 荒鷲 but it appears in katakana (アラワシ) in advertisements seen so far. Sources / further reading * Items 57–8, 75, 101, 143–52, 462–3, 471, 503, 606–8. * Kawamata Masataku (川又正卓). "Carl-6." In Supuringu kamera de ikou: Zen 69 kishu no shōkai to tsukaikata (スプリングカメラでいこう：全69機種の紹介と使い方, Let's try spring cameras: Introduction to and use of 69 machines). Tokyo: Shashinkogyou Syuppan-sha, 2004. (In Japanese.) On the relationship between Kigawa and Carl. Links * Tsubasaflex Junior and Tsubasaflex specs table at Japan Family Camera * Category: Camera makers Category: Japanese companies